


first meetups and plushies.

by 98_WOOS



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, I miss LuWoo, Love at First Sight, Luwoo, M/M, Pianist Jaehyun, Pining, Side Dojae, Side yuwin, Soft luwoo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, confident gay jaehyun, doyoung as jungwoo's cousin, gay panic doyoung, it was inspired by a song, it’s my first fic help, luwoo as neighbors, slight dowoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/98_WOOS/pseuds/98_WOOS
Summary: Jungwoo was lost on his way to find his new roommate, luckily yukhei was taking his trash out.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 13





	first meetups and plushies.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is my first luwoo fic and if u decided to read this it would mean a lot to me! I apologize for the wrong grammatical errors ahead. ily! <3

It was a Friday evening. Yukhei was taking out the trash that was assigned to him, his roomie yuta, wasn’t home yet and he was waiting for him to come back.

As he was about to go back in, a petite figure who had a few luggage was standing on his phone.

He must be the new tenant. yukhei thought, he continued to ogle at the person until their eyes came in contact.

Yukhei froze, eyes widened and didn't know what to do. He awkwardly smiled at the stranger.

and surprisingly, the cute stranger beams at him.

yukhei feels like he just saw an angel, an epitome of perfection.

“Hey uh...” the stranger breaks off the silence,

“is it okay to ask you some questions? I’m kinda lost, hehe.”

“o-oh uh.... are you talking to me..?”yukhei asks, pointing his finger to himself.

“Yes...”The stranger softly nods

“o-oh sure.. I don’t mind..”yukhei stops…

“What seems to be the problem.?” he asks, The petite figure takes his luggage with him and stands beside yukhei’s tall figure.

“oh, I was wondering if this was the right room that I was looking for? because I keep on knocking but no one is answering the door.” the cute stranger answers.

Yukhei looked at the stranger's phone to see what he was talking about and furrows his eyebrows.

“oh.. yeah it is.. but I don’t think your roommate is not back.. yet...” yukhei replies.

“oh...” the stranger pouts, “ I guess I’ll just wait for him—“

“yo yukhei! oh—“yuta stops in his tracks to see his roommate with some cute guy.

“h-hey hyung.”yukhei greets, “and oh—“ yuta cuts them off again

“what seems to be the problem here hm? aren’t ya new here?” Yuta asks the stranger softly, smiling at him.

“oh.. yes... it looks like the student I’m sharing a room with isn’t back yet..” the stranger says.

“I see...” yuta regards, “hm maybe you could stay in our room while you wait for your roommate to come? What do you say, yukhei?” Yuta grins, which made the taller choke on his spit gaining attention from the two.

“S-sure it would be safer that way.”yukhei stutters

The cute guy beams at them, “really? that’s great! oh, by the way, i’m Jungwoo, kim jungwoo.”

_Kim jungwoo..._ Yukhei whispered to himself, _cute_.

yuta points to himself, “I’m yuta, Nakamoto Yuta, and this lanky fellow right here,” he points to yukhei’s shriveled face, “is Wong Yukhei.”

“you didn’t have to do that.”yukhei mumbles, earning a nudge on his ribs from yuta. “s-should we go inside? my legs are getting cramped.” yukhei shyly says, opening the door for them.

Jungwoo smiled and took his luggage but it appears that the smaller one was struggling.

“Hey uhm, is it okay if I help? it looks like it’s heavy...” Yukhei asks.

“no no, it’s fine!”jungwoo insists

“it’s okay let him carry your luggage, it’s a piece a cake for him,”Yuta yells from the kitchen counter

“oh..er... thank you yukhei!” Jungwoo trails behind yukhei’s tall figure.

“you guys are amazing, thank you for letting me stay, for a while.” Jungwoo comfortably looks around the room.

The room was unexpectedly clean for the two guys to be living in this place. They seem intimidating at first but on what jungwoo saw, their designs were soft and domesticated for their looks but Jungwoo paid no heed, he feels warm and welcoming.

Yukhei saw how Jungwoo examined the room, he looks really cute. _Yukhei feels like combusting at any moment.. he hasn't seen anyone this cute and handsome before. It was like love at first sight._

“would you like anything? Drinks? Snacks? or do you want to watch a movie?”Yuta asks Jungwoo who was still enthralled by the view.

“o-oh no thank you!! sitting on the couch is good enough.”jungwoo smiles resting his arms on his legs.

“oh okay, just ask yukhei over there if you need something.” yuta waves at him, as he went inside their room.

“wha-“ before yukhei could complain the door was already closed.

_great._ yukhei thought. the room was filled with painful silence. which wants him to internally scream.

“so..yukhei right?”

“y-yeah jungwoo right? I guess you’re new here..?” Yukhei asks, as he sits on the counter swinging his long legs.

“not really... I could say that my parents have to move because of their jobs and they trust me enough to live by myself instead so that I can be independent...” Jungwoo softly responds.

“oh, that’s understandable... well uh, if you need some help on something you can just tell me, I’m always.. open.” Yukhei replies

“that’s really nice of you yukhei, I’ll look forward to that!” jungwoo flashes a bright smile at yukhei, making the taller blush.

“anytime.” yukhei warmly responds.

the room became silent..again but this time both of them heard keys jingle and the neighborhood door just opened. Pertaining that Jungwoo's roommate has arrived.

“oh hey uhm I think he’s home.. your roommate..”Yukhei says, “y-yeah I think it’s my cue.” Jungwoo stands up and starts to carry his luggage.

“oh, let me help you with that.” Yukhei runs towards jungwoo and helps him.

—

Jungwoo nervously knocks on the wooden door, looking down. his anxiety takes over, lights were now emitting from the small space on the door. while Yukhei... was just spacing out...

He still has some homework to do but he finds himself helping this cute guy instead.

_oh well, it was worth it anyways._

The awkward silence between them got interrupted when a disheveled hair and unexpectedly handsome guy opened the door.

“oh hey yukhei, and uh.”he points at jungwoo “your boyfriend?” the said roommate of Jungwoo asks, pointing at the small guy next to Yukhei.

Yukhei’s eyes widened, his cheeks flushed bright shades of pink while shaking his head excessively.

“oh, so what brings you here? sorry, I just came back from practice and my mind is literally too tired to process anything.”Jaehyun asks, confused.

“oh.. he’s your new roommate, hyung.”

“oh? hello there, my name’s Jaehyun. come in.” the guy introduces, opening the door widely to make it easier for both of them.

“thanks, yukhei, I really appreciate your help.” Jungwoo says, putting down his bags on the couch.

“y-yeah you’re welcome.. feel free to knock on our door anytime.” Yukhei smiles, “I guess I’ll be going now.” he waves at them and left the room.

—

It's been a week since yukhei happened to meet the astonishing cute guy named Kim Jungwoo. He admits, he’s starting to miss Jungwoo. which, he never felt for someone he just met. but with jungwoo, there’s something bothering him about that cute guy he encountered one week ago.

they never met since their first meetup, not even coincidentally. yukhei is getting frustrated day by day. He wants to visit Jungwoo but afraid that Jaehyun and yuta would tease him. He's curious that Jungwoo never knocked on their door. not even a thank you gift. Did Jungwoo miss his parents? Did he leave?

_Yukhei’s thoughts are killing him._

“you look really distressed these past few days, is something wrong yukhei?” Yuta the best hyung in the world, asked the younger.

“oh..”Yukhei bit his lower lip, too hesitant to tell his hyung about the thoughts that were clouding his mind for days, but he can’t do it anymore. He really misses Jungwoo. He needs help from the experienced.

“it’s just, i was wondering how jungwoo’s doing, it’s been a week since he arrived but he didn’t even bother visiting..us” Yukhei vents out.

_it feels like he just told yuta the deepest, and a sacred secret that he has ever kept in his whole life._

Yuta was speechless at first, but it was no surprise that Yukhei took a liking towards Jungwoo. Yuta knew Jungwoo was one of those people that Yukhei likes. He's intimidating at first but apart from that, he’s actually a caring guy, he may be scary when you see him at first but he's an actual softie.

_and... that’s what makes Yukhei special._

For yuta, yukhei’s future partner would be very lucky. He's one of a kind. you can’t find a guy like him. you could say, Yuta’s whipped for yukhei but nah, he has Sicheng and he wouldn’t trade Sicheng for the world.

“h-hyung?”Yukhei murmurs, trying to gain yuta’s attention. Yuta shook off his thoughts and glanced at Yukhei who was blushing, hard.

Yuta was silent, he has never seen Yukhei so embarrassed. This proves that certainly likes Jungwoo.

“y-you’re not gonna laugh at me..right?” the younger looks down

“w-what of course not! yukhei, I would not laugh at you for liking someone. I was just… awestruck.”

“h-hyung I just don’t—“ Yukhei gets interrupted by a calling phone.

“oh it’s sicheng, i’m sorry Yukhei i’ll answer this real quick.”Yuta pats Yukhei’s shoulder before excusing himself.

_this is crazy_ yukhei breathed, he puts his right hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat. it’s so fast... i must be dreaming.. this is just a dream, right?

“I’m back.” Yuta breaks off his thoughts

yukhei shook his head and awkwardly smiled at yuta.

“so.. I guess you like jungwoo?” yuta sits beside him

“no..? I mean, I’m not sure if this is just an Infatuation.”

“let’s say, you have a crush on him.” yuta reasons

“y-yeah, I guess.” yukhei murmurs, “aw yukhei...”yuta smiles, rubbing yukhei’s back to comfort him.

"it’s okay.. for now, take it slow. understand your feelings. it would be a pain if you’d get hurt if you take things fast, you know..”

“y-yeah,”yukhei huffed

“don’t let it get you, alright? it takes time. we have exams coming soon so don’t sulk yourself.” Yuta embraced Yukhei's tall figure, assuring him.

___

**exams d-day ! (● ˃̶͈̀ロ˂̶͈́)੭ꠥ⁾⁾**

yukhei looks at his phone, it’s been two weeks since he confessed his secret to yuta.

It’s that same overwhelming feeling that envelopes yukhei again, whenever exams are coming, it makes him wanna gag and throw up. every time

yukhei didn’t want to be pressured, so he just let out a big sigh. closing his phone, putting it in his pocket, and locked their dormitory door.

as he turned himself to leave, he saw jungwoo.

_calm down. calm down._ yukhei internally screams.

his heart was beating fast.. faster than the school’s wifi. (lol sorry)

_jungwoo’s astonishing as ever._ Yukhei stood frozen in his spot, nevertheless, fate was with yukhei today.

“H-hey.”Yukhei greets, “hello yukhei! It’s nice meeting you again,” Jungwoo acknowledged.

“Y-yeah me too,” Yukhei stutters, unfortunately stiff. “Hey what about we hangout after exams? As a thank you treat.”Jungwoo offers, staring at yukhei who was nervously sweating in his position.

_Hangout? Hangout…._

_Yukhei feels like the heavens have blessed him._

_His heart wants to scream, he wants to cry at yuta for receiving such a blessing._

“Yukhei? Are you there?”Jungwoo snapped his fingers in front of yukhei.

“O-oh I’m sorry, of course, hyung! I’ll see you later.” yukhei excitedly agrees, smiling at him.

“That’s Great! Break a leg yukhei, Byebye!”

_**[3:30 PM]** _

Yukhei excitedly walks towards their school dormitory, smiling like an idiot. But who cares? No one could stop him, his ‘crush’ asked him on a date after all.

_He considers it as a date, a friendly date._

As soon as he arrived at their room, he quickly changed into something that would make him good-looking. In short, he wants to impress jungwoo.

“Looks like you’re going somewhere,” Yuta grins at Yukhei, observing Yukhei’s actions.

“Hyung! You scared me.”

“Oh,” Yuta chuckles, “Sorry.”

“It’s fine, oh! Jungwoo just asked me to hang out with him.” Yukhei giggles

“See? Good things come to those who wait. You’ve done yourself a favor. I’m proud of you, yukhei.”Yuta congratulates

“Thank you hyung! I better get going now, see you later.” Yukhei smiles widely, closing the door after.

___

Jungwoo’s hands are getting cold, he wants to throw up. Not because of yukhei, but how he’s going to handle the whole friendly date Knowing he’s bad at striking a conversation with the person first and he’s awkward...

Which made him question himself on why he asked yukhei to hang out with him in the first place...

He was waiting on the couch, Jaehyun wasn’t home yet, as expected. Nonetheless, his anxiety is eating him.

**_Knock knock_ **

_This is it. There’s no going back._

Jungwoo stands up and his wobbly legs manage their way to their front door.

_Deep breaths._

He held onto the cold metal doorknob. In an instant, he felt like melting. Jungwoo blinks before opening the door, revealing a good-looking tall figure... Yukhei.

_Yukhei gulps, before smiling at jungwoo._

“You look cute.” Yukhei thought

“Hey.” They both said simultaneously.

“Oh.” they giggled

“Are you ready?” Yukhei asks

“O-of course.”

“Oh my god.” Someone interrupts from behind

“Ten what the fuck, shut up you’re so embarrassing.”

“Are you kidding?!?!?! This was the cutest couple I've ever seen aside from those cringe couples you see flirting in school lockers!!!” The guy named Ten, retorts.Both Yukhei and Jungwoo looks down in embarrassment. They were just friends, but they got accused as couples already.

“I’m so sorry, my friend is just so noisy. I apologize on his behalf.” The Ten guy’s friend said, bowing as a sign of apologizing.

“N-no it’s okay! It’s our fault being so careless..”Yukhei laughs, “Should we uh, go, hyung?” he simply asks, offering his hands to jungwoo to hold on. Which jungwoo shyly responds to it anyway.

“Y-yeah, I’m getting embarrassed.”

  
_Cutie_. Yukhei whispered

“I’m sorry, did you say something?”Jungwoo shoots his head up at yukhei,

“A-ah no, nothing hehe.”

___

“So, how’s the two weeks being Jaehyun hyung's roommate?” Yukhei strikes a conversation.

“It’s fun,” Jungwoo replies, they were currently at a cafe near their school dormitory.

_You know, first dates have always been in a cafe._

“He’s good at playing the piano! It’s the fun part being his roommate.”Jungwoo continues

“Oh, i’m glad you liked being Jaehyun Hyung’s roommate, his former roommates didn’t last long. They had the same reasons, they were annoyed by Jaehyun hyung’s instrument.” Yukhei laughs while fiddling his fingers.

“Agree, but I find it soothing.”

“We all have different preferences anyways, I'm glad you liked being his roommate, hyung.

“H-hyung?”Jungwoo asks, flustered at the given honorific.

“Y-yeah you’re older than me, right?”

“Noooo you don’t have to, we only have a one year age gap. Besides, it’s embarrassing to hear it from you.” he shyly answered, shrugging off of how yukhei is looking at him.

Yukhei warmly snickers, “Alright, jungwoo.” he smiles at jungwoo again making the older blush even harder.

“Two blueberry pies and for luwoo?” The waiter asks, yukhei nods and raises his finger

“Here.”

___

Months have passed and both have been hanging out every time one of them asks.

_And Day by day_ , yukhei falls for jungwoo.

Yukhei was certain his feelings towards jungwoo isn’t just an infatuation anymore. He’s falling for him, **hard.**

_Until_

It was their semestral break, and most of the students went home to their families, or exhaust themselves for a vacation. Yet yukhei chose not to go home. He’ll make it up to his family on Christmas break instead. He was feeling slightly lonely, since yuta doesn’t want yukhei to feel he’s the third wheel, he spent his semestral break with sicheng.

“Ugh.” Yukhei groans in annoyance. Yukhei was feeling sluggish and weak so he decided to merely continue his craft by going to the gym.

And he did.

After working out he feels a lot stronger, and his mind as fresh as ever. He decided to go to the nearest mall to buy something for his nephew, Chenle.

He’s been homesick ever since jungwoo also mentioned his nephew too. Jisung.

_"You know, I have a nephew and sometimes he just won't shut up, but I still love him. He's the best." Yukhei says, making Jungwoo chuckle. "Oh! Speaking of nephew, I also have one. His name's Jisung. Back in my hometown, he always wants to go wherever I go, he's like a puppy."_

_"He must really like you." Yukhei chuckles._

_"Both of us are the only boy in our family, and he feels out of place with his sisters," Jungwoo says, poking a straw to his yogurt drink._

_"We can let them meet up, I bet they'd be best friends in an instant," Yukhei suggests._

_He recalls a memory, it was that time when they went to a park nearby._

_Aside from Daydreaming, it wouldn’t hurt spending a few from his allowance for his nephew._

_It had always been like this, yukhei had to experience weird looks from strangers whenever he enters the toy store. A guy who’s wearing a cap with tank tops and sweatpants isn’t that suspicious. Yukhei never paid attention; he just wanted to buy a plushie for his nephew._

“Hey, do you think Jisung would like this? I don’t know what he likes now. He’s all grown up now.”

Not that yukhei was eavesdropping but jisung... It sounded familiar.

_Jisung… Jisung…_

_It was Jungwoo’s younger nephew._

Not that yukhei’s a meddlesome person, but he was curious. So, he followed where the voice was coming from and took a peek. He wasn’t mistaken. It was indeed jungwoo. But with someone... Else?

Who could that be? Was that jungwoo’s secret boyfriend? Yukhei couldn’t hold a sight on the person’s face. Just his figure; He was wearing a hoodie so it’s hard to recognize. Afraid that he’d get caught, Yukhei went back to the place where he last went and cautiously picked the plushie that he knew chenle would love.

After paying without looking back, he hurriedly went out of the mall and went back to his dorm.

____

Yukhei thumped himself down on the bed, he was troubled, confused, and his mind was exhausted. He glimpses to his side, seeing the toy plushie that he bought for Chenle a week ago. It was a frog plushie, he knew chenle was into reptiles and plushies.

_He only has one-week before the semester break ends._ And it’s been a week since he witnessed the unbearable scene from the toy store. He received messages from jungwoo but he was upset to reply... He might reply to him at impulse...

_And he doesn’t want that._

_He just needs.. time..._

With bare luck on Yukhei's side, he luckily finds the right timing to go out so that he won’t encounter Jungwoo, because it would be awkward for him. However, one crucial midnight, when Yukhei was about to enter their dorm, he met Jungwoo with the same guy he met last week inside the toy store.

Jungwoo and Yukhei locked eyes, but Yukhei panicked and quickly went inside without saying anything to jungwoo.

“He-,” Jungwoo was about to approach Yukhei but the door was already closed.

“Yukhei..” Jungwoo pouts, is Yukhei ignoring him?

_Great just great._

_How was he going to meet Jungwoo again?_

It was clear that Yukhei was ignoring jungwoo but he wasn’t ready to explain anything to Jungwoo yet. Baffled as he is, yukhei turned on his speaker and plays the sad playlist on shuffle that Mark created for him.

_You walked into the room and now my heart has been stolen_

_You took me back in time to when I was unbroken_

_Now you're all I want_

_And I knew it from the very first moment_

_'Cause a light came on when I heard that song and I want you to sing it again_

Yukhei remembers when jungwoo summoned him in the middle of the night. Turns out, Jungwoo wanted to stargaze with him.

_It was always the little things that flattered yukhei._

_I swear that every word you sing, you wrote them for me_  
_Like it was a private show, I know you never saw me_

That night, when he went stargazing with Jungwoo, it was the night that his heart was certain that he'd fallen for no other than Kim Jungwoo. One thing he learned, is that Jungwoo has a rather, lovely voice... Jungwoo sang out of nowhere while they were stargazing but yukhei shrugged it off.

_When the lights come on and I'm on my own_  
_Will you be there to sing it again?_  
_Could I be the one you talk about in all your stories_  
_Can I be him?_

Yukhei started to bawl his eyes out, he conceded that he’s going to confess his feelings to Jungwoo very soon. He doesn’t want to ignore his hyung, that would be mean. And running away from his problems was never yukhei’s thing. He always has to find solutions to his problems and resolve them.

_I heard there was someone but I know he don't deserve you_  
_If you were mine I'd never let anyone hurt you, no, no_  
_I wanna dry those tears, kiss those lips_  
_It's all that I've been thinking about_  
_'Cause a light came on when I heard that song and I want you to sing it again_

Yukhei continues to cry, he honestly felt so, so lost and hurt and he didn't care if his neighbors heard him. Even Jungwoo. It hurts. Yuta wasn’t there to comfort him so he has to deal with this all by himself.

_I swear that every word you sing, you wrote them for me_  
_Like it was a private show, but I know you never saw me_  
_When the lights come on and I'm on my own_  
_Will you be there to sing it again?_  
_Could I be the one you talk about in all your stories?_

Flashbacks of him and jungwoo’s friendly dates and moments had come back to torment him. The song that he was playing became inaudible as he drifted off in his sleep. He was tired.

_____

“Hey, Jungwoo.” Doyoung blurts out,

“Hm?”Jungwoo hums, laying his head on the couch.

“Who was that guy that we met earlier?” Doyoung, his cousin, asks.

“Oh… Uh,” Jungwoo stops, “He’s the guy that I was talking about.” the younger blushes.

“Is it really him? He doesn’t look like the person you were talking about.” Doyoung says, “Oh? No, it's just his character, I think. But he’s like, amazing.”Jungwoo replies,

_his eyes were sparkling as if he was speaking about the universe._

_Well, Yukhei was indeed his universe and he was incomparable to anyone he had a crush on._

“You like him, do you..?”Doyoung asks, paying attention to Jungwoo’s response. “O-of course.”Jungwoo promptly mutters, looking down.

“Wow, I didn’t assume that you’d reply that fast.”

“I’ve been wanting to confess to him, but he’s been ignoring me.” Jungwoo pouts “Aw Jungwoo, maybe-” Doyoung was interrupted by the front door swinging open, revealing Jaehyun with again, disheveled hair.

Doyoung blinked and quickly changed his gaze at jungwoo.

“Hello, Jaehyun!” Jungwoo beams at his roommate.

“Oh hey Jungwoo, you didn’t tell me that you had a visitor,” Jaehyun replies, closing the door. “Oh Sorry, I hope it’s not bothering you. Jaehyun, meet doyoung he’s my closest cousin.” Jungwoo introduces, patting doyoung’s shoulders.

“H-hey,” Doyoung waves at Jaehyun, receiving a warm smile from Jaehyun.

“Hi, I’m Jaehyun, nice to meet you.”If Doyoung wasn’t mistaken, Jaehyun winked at him.

“If you excuse me, I’ll hit the hay now. Goodnight.”

“Oh, okay! ...Goodnight!”

“Hey hyung, you should just sleep here. It’s kinda late.” Jungwoo offers, “I’ll sleep on the couch then,” Doyoung says.

“Alright, goodnight Hyung.”

____

Yukhei woke up to the sound of his alarm blaring from his speakers. He felt like he was beaten up. After turning off his alarm he went to the bathroom to wash his face, only to see his swollen eyes.

Right, he’d been crying since last night. He’s a mess, he needs coffee. After doing his necessities in the bathroom he went to their small, yet tidy kitchen.

_Great no coffee._

He’ll just walk to the nearest convenience store.

_Coffee. Coffee_

Yukhei’s eyes were focused to find his favorite brand of coffee.

“Y-yukhei?” a familiar voice says behind him.

_Jungwoo..? Damn, why now._

Yukhei engulfed all his courage and turns to face the familiar voice behind him.

“Hyung..” yukhei mumbles, avoiding Jungwoo’s eyes as possible.

“Where were you? I haven’t seen you in two weeks.”Jungwoo asks, his eyes were worried. “Oh, haha that.. I was busy with uh…” yukhei awkwardly laughs, “homework.” scratching his nape looking down.

_He’s bad at lying but at least he tried._

“Oh..”jungwoo knew it was a lie but yukhei’s face tells everything.

“You must be tired-”Yukhei cuts him, “Hyung, are you free tonight?” he frankly asks.

“Oh..”Jungwoo was taken aback but he has no time for that “yes..” he answers

“I have something to tell you… Meet me in my room at 7 pm..”

“A-ah sure..” Jungwoo smiles

“I, Uh, have to get going now hyung.. See you later..”

____

Yukhei couldn’t think straight for the whole day, _as if he’s straight_. It was nearly 7 pm and he couldn’t stop stirring in his seat. He was just waiting for jungwoo to arrive and if things would go as planned he’d invite Jungwoo to eat dinner with him.

He fishes out his phone and texts yuta. He’d been asking yuta for some advice in case, so that he won’t mess up.

A soft knock on the wood was heard, adrenaline-rushed into yukhei. He got up and breathed deeply, curling up his fists before opening the door.

_He was greeted by a beaming face of jungwoo._

“Come in, hyung.” yukhei says, his shaky hands weren’t helping at all.

Jungwoo comfortably sat on the couch, yukhei following after.

“So,”

“Look hyung, I-”

Suddenly lights went off.

“Uh.”

“POWER OUTAGE!!!! IT’LL BE BACK SOON.” Someone yells that sounded from the dormitory hallway. Both of them chuckled, staring at each other’s eyes.

Only the bright luminescence of the moon emitted from the window as their source of light, but yukhei shook it off, the power isn’t the big deal here, he’s facing his crush, unhesitant to confess, and ready to endure the consequences.

“Look hyung, I’ve been meaning to tell you this since we started hanging out,”yukhei begins, “but, I was scared, it’s bothering me for a long time, and I- uh I,” Yukhei stutters, Jungwoo softly smiled at him.

Jungwoo settles both of his hands on yukhei’s face, pressing onto both of his cheeks. Squishing it lightly, making yukhei’s lips pout.

“Yukhei..”Jungwoo whispers, cheeks glowing with different shades of red.

“I like you too,” Jungwoo confessed.

_I like you too._

_I like you too…_

_I LIKE YOU TOO??_

Yukhei could feel his heart burst at any moment now, he couldn’t believe what he’s hearing.

“H-hyung..”

“Calm down, I know..” Jungwoo hushed, his hands were still on Yukhei’s warm cheeks.

Yukhei stares at jungwoo.. Cherishing the sight that was granted to him.

Jungwoo leans closer, slowly letting go of his hands-on Yukhei’s cheeks. Yukhei slowly leans closer and plants a kiss on Jungwoo's soft lips.

_It feels like a fever dream._ It’s like everything was in slow-motion, time froze, and yukhei was hopeful that this wouldn’t be the last.

_It felt like an eternity though it was just minutes._

Neither of them pulled away, not until both of them let out a chuckle and broke off their kiss, Yukhei smirks. Everything feels so right. He was very happy. He just wants to keep jungwoo in his arms forever.

“ I like you too, Jungwoo. Wait no, I love you.”

Jungwoo chuckles, smiling softly at Yukhei. Honestly, he was shocked that he made the first move but it doesn’t matter now.

“So, are we officially a couple now?” Jungwoo softly asks

“Y-yes?” yukhei stammers, as he latches his hand together with Jungwoo’s warm hands. Jungwoo was caught by surprise. Giggling at Yukhei’s shy state

“You don’t sound so sure.”

“It’s all very new to me.” Yukhei pouts, kissing Jungwoo’s forehead. “Uh Hyung… don’t you have a boyfriend already..?” Yukhei asks

Jungwoo raises an eyebrow. “Boyfriend..? Do you mean... The guy you saw last night?” He asks, 

“Y-yeah..” Yukhei replies, receiving a soft laugh from jungwoo.

“That was my cousin, Kim Doyoung..”

Yukhei was dumbfounded... He’s such an idiot... He deserves being called an idiot sandwich...

“Oh... by the way, have you eaten dinner hyung?”

“Not yet..”Jungwoo replies, followed by a loud grumble from his tummy. “Alright,” Yukhei leads Jungwoo to the kitchen, and the gentleman that he is offers Jungwoo a seat.

Jungwoo sits down and was surprised when Yukhei placed a plate of a pasta dish in front of him.

“Sorry, It’s all I can cook. I'm still a beginner... I hope you’ll approve it hyung.”

“N-no it looks delicious!!” Jungwoo shook his head and assured yukhei that it was okay.

Both of them had a great time with each other, as an official couple. They also watched _When Marnie was there_ that Jungwoo requested, which resulted in whining and cuddling after the movie.

Yukhei couldn’t ask for more, it was the best blessing and gift that was ever given to him.

Jungwoo was officially his boyfriend. Yukhei will be in Jungwoo’s stories now, he’ll be able to hear Jungwoo’s lovely voice every day. They found love in each other’s arms.

_Meanwhile,_

"Would you like some toast?" Jaehyun asks, looking at Doyoung who just woke up from his deep slumber. 

Doyoung squints his eyes at Jaehyun, his hair was disheveled and ruffled, as he looks at the window and realizes that it was nightfall.

"Uh, Good morning??" Jaehyun greets, earning a deep sigh from Doyoung. 

"Who would like to eat a toast during nightfall??" Doyoung asks, slumping his body on the couch once again.

"M-me? I mean this is going to be your first meal," Jaehyun replies, spreading butter with a breadknife on the toasted bread. 

"Hmm," Doyoung hums, slowly walking towards the kitchen as he stands beside Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun grants him a warm smile before offering him a buttered toast, "Thanks for the breakfast." Doyoung says, smiling at him.

"Anytime."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, it was kinda cliché and it kinda sucked T_T 
> 
> follow me on [twt](https://twitter.com/98_WOOS) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/softlywoo)
> 
> comments and kudos are highly appreciated! ily stay safe <3


End file.
